Noche de Halloween
by Allyselle
Summary: Es Halloween y el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería ofrece su primera fiesta de disfraces. Dudas sobre vestuario, algunas tensiones y un par de mordiscos. Ninguno de ellos ganará el premio al mejor disfraz, pero al menos Harry y Draco tendrán una velada inolvidable... En muchos sentidos.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y su impresionante imaginación. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para usos recreativos y festivos.

 **Notas de la autora:** Happy Halloween, gente. Yo en realidad no celebro esto, pero es una fecha importante para la saga y para el mundo mágico. Debo admitir que no pensaba publicar nada hoy, ya que he estado editando mi próximo fic. Pero, tuve esta idea hace dos días y ayer la escribí. Es un one-shot pero también una especie de "piloto". Estoy pensando en escribir algo con este estilo de humor, así que apreciaría que me den sus comentarios al respecto. Advierto que habrá algo de OoC y lenguaje soez. Con eso dicho, pueden pasar a leer. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Noche de Halloween**

Un colorido pergamino apareció frente a sus ojos, demasiado cerca para poder distinguir las palabras y las ilustraciones.

-Una fiesta de Halloween… Al estilo muggle. Eso es tan… -el chico efectuó una pausa, torciendo el gesto y mirándolo con hastío-. No me mires así, no estaba a punto de soltar algo racista.

-Ah, disculparás. Tu reputación te precede, Malfoy.

-Molesto. Esa es la palabra que iba a usar.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Dice que tenemos que usar disfraces! -puntualizó, mostrándose escandalizado.

-Sigo sin ver el problema.

-Es que no entiendo el propósito de eso. ¿Tú has asistido a muchas de estas fiestas? -Harry dejó de leer el panfleto para ofrecerle una enorme sonrisa.

-A decenas de ellas. Sí, cada año mis tíos me compraban el disfraz más caro y elaborado. Jamás perdí un concurso. Además…

-¡Entendí! No necesitas ser tan idiota -se cruzó de brazos, esbozando la que Harry denominaba "cara de imbécil ofendido".

-¿Por qué te molesta el asunto de usar disfraz? Creo que será divertido.

-Creí que se suponía que sea terrorífico -apuntó, dejando de lado su mal humor.

-Bueno, hay opciones. En primer lugar, es cierto. Un disfraz terrorífico sería ideal, por ejemplo un zombie o una momia.

-¿Por qué eso sería terrorífico? Ni siquiera existen. Y aunque lo hicieran, ya están muertos. Serían muy lentos, ¿no? Basta con desaparecerse y… -dejó escapar un resoplido de risa, deteniendo los argumentos del otro.

-No es necesario que sea un personaje real. Pero si necesitas algo terrorífico y que exista, podrías disfrazarte de hombre lobo o vampiro -la mirada plata se encendió, de esa forma maliciosa que anunciaba que algo malo podría suceder pronto.

-Hey, eso me gusta. Tiene que ser algo con lo que me sienta cómodo y me vea genial. Creo que seré un vampiro.

-Tu padre definitivamente no debe escuchar eso -Draco le dio un puñetazo amistoso, aunque sonrió-. Es algo un poco tradicional, pero supongo que estarás bien con eso.

-¿Y tú qué harás? ¿Hay algo de lo que siempre quisiste disfrazarte?

-De Power Ranger -respondió mientras ordenaba las hojas de su revista, por lo que no pensó mucho en ello hasta que el chico exclamó:

-¿Qué demonios es un Power Ranger?

-Uh. Son… héroes geniales.

-¿Y con eso planeas asustar, siendo un héroe genial? -cuestionó, contemplándolo con indecisión.

-Claro, no te di esa parte de la explicación. Los disfraces también pueden ser divertidos o "a la moda", como un personaje de televisión o alguien famoso. Hay bastante libertad para elegir.

-Los muggles son raros.

-Es parte de la festividad -resolvió, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de recordar en qué parte del artículo _"Los siete hábitos que están dañando tu escoba voladora"_ se había quedado.

-Bueno, tú quédate con tu héroe muggle, yo seré un vampiro.

-Uno muy impresionante -Draco giró en su sitio, ofreciendo una expresión cautelosa.

-¿Un cumplido? ¿Sin comentarios condescendientes, sarcásticos u ofensivos?

-Digo… Ya tienes la piel pálida y la mala actitud -complementó, provocando una sonrisa en el rubio.

-Ah, ahí está. Este mundo sigue girando con normalidad.

-Por cierto, no seré un Power Ranger. Hace un par de años me parecía genial, cuando veía por la ventana a los niños del vecindario…

-Oh, dulce y bondadoso Merlín. ¡Detente! ¿Tengo que ir por mi violín y empezar a tocar algo?

-Por favor -accedió. Un segundo después, compartía una relajada risa con el idiota de Slytherin que seguía interrumpiendo su hora de lectura recreativa.

-Prosigue -indicó, mientras alzaba ambas manos para tocar su violín invisible.

-No, ya me quitaste la inspiración.

-Qué exigente eres, Harry. Entonces… ¿aún no decides cuál será tu disfraz? -siguió preguntando, desplazándose de un lado a otro, como si hubiera echado azúcar extra a su cereal. Probablemente así fuera.

-No dije eso. Lo decidí desde la mañana, cuando vi el anuncio.

-¿Y qué es?

-No te diré -sentenció, con lo que el rubio detuvo su andar.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-Tal vez puedo ayudarte -ofreció. Como si Harry no supiera que toda ayuda suya exigiría un pago después.

-No es necesario, Hermione ya está en ello.

-Vamos, dile a tu buen amigo Draco.

-Yo no tengo ningún amigo con ese nombre -el aludido se apoyó contra la pared, fingiendo haber recibido una estocada en el pecho.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué cruel afirmación! ¡Es como una estaca de madera en este frío corazón!

-Qué pena que Hogwarts no ofrezca la materia de arte dramático -comentó, riendo cuando Draco se deslizó hasta el piso y llevó una mano a su frente.

-¡Oh, Harry! ¡Acabas de dañar mis sentimientos!

-Malfoy… Tú no tienes sentimientos. Legítimamente no tengo nada que dañar -recordó, manteniendo la sonrisa ante el ridículo espectáculo que presenciaba.

-Ah. Tienes razón -coincidió, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

-Deberías escribir a Sortilegios Weasley para ordenar tu disfraz, si lo haces pronto podrás pedir más detalles en él.

-¿Por qué harán ellos todos los disfraces? ¿Quién los autorizó a monopolizar el mercado? -arrojó el ciudadano preocupado (o el idiota redomado, según le pareció a Harry).

-No sé tú, pero yo no he visto muchas tiendas de disfraces en Hogsmeade. Y ellos lo enviarán vía lechuza.

-Uhm, supongo que tienes un buen argumento. ¿Tú ya lo pediste?

-No te diré nada sobre mi disfraz.

-¡Harry! -se quejó, dando dos palmadas en el piso.

-Halloween es en dos días, lo sabrás entonces. Hasta un bastardo impaciente como tú puede con eso -Draco resopló, mostrándose inconforme con cada aseveración pronunciada.

 _"_ _ **3\. Guardarla en un armario exterior durante el invierno.**_ _¡Cuidado! Es una de las prácticas más comunes y que afectan el rendimiento y la belleza de tu escoba voladora. En general, no es apropiado mantenerlas en exteriores. Sin embargo, aunque poseas un…"_

-¡Devuelve mi revista! -exigió, negándose a perseguirlo.

-¡No! No me prestas atención por culpa de esta cosa.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué me decías?

-¿Crees que debería hechizar mis colmillos para que se vean más grandes? Ya sabes, para darle más impacto y realismo al disfraz -Draco se distrajo tanteando su dentadura.

-Es buena idea, sólo ten cuidado de no morderte la lengua -previno, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Venga, ahora escuchemos el comentario cruel.

-…porque, ¿qué sería de nosotros sin tus astutos y elocuentes comentarios? -el chico sonrió, haciendo un rollo con la revista.

-Impresionante. ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! -dejó de agitar el maltratado papel, dibujando una mueca de disgusto-. Mierda, olvidé que soy prefecto. Esos puntos de verdad te los darán -Harry se echó a reír, olvidando por tres segundos su misión de recuperar su material de lectura.

-Ya, dame eso.

-No. Tienes que responder algo primero.

-¿Alguna ridícula contraseña que acabas de inventar y nadie jamás ha escuchado? -eso era más que un comentario gracioso, era algo genuino basado en hechos reales.

-No, esta vez es algo más sencillo.

-Sorpréndeme -pidió, preparándose para escuchar algo estúpido.

-¿Quieres ser mi cita para Halloween?

-No hay tal cosa como una cita para Halloween, eso es en San Valentín.

-No me importa -declaró, con el gesto más aristocrático que el bastardo podía permitirse-. Sé mi cita para Halloween.

-Oh, en ese caso… Por supuesto que no.

-¿Qué? ¡Soy el candidato perfecto! -exclamó, haciendo alarde de su innata humildad.

-No se trata de eso, ya estoy saliendo con alguien.

-Eso no es problema, los accidentes pasan todo el tiempo.

-¡Draco! -el chico se acercó, manteniendo la revista sujeta tras su espalda.

-Venga, Harry. Di que saldrás conmigo.

-No.

-Seré el vampiro más atractivo de todo Hogwarts, ¿cómo vas a perderte eso? -negoció, elevando una ceja con superioridad.

-Eres un maldito egocéntrico, ¿sabías?

-Me lo dijiste la semana pasada -Harry se lanzó a ello, forcejeando hasta que obtuvo su revista y golpeó con ella al fastidioso Slytherin.

-¡Sí! ¡Te lo dije porque el señor _oh soy tan brillante que el sol me envidia,_ quemó mi camiseta favorita sólo porque ese color se me ve mejor que a él!

-¡Que no lo hice por eso! -defendió, perdiendo su sonrisa floja.

-¡Tuve que disculparme con Hermione porque había sido su regalo de cumpleaños!

-¡Entonces debiste cuidarla mejor! Y no la queme por eso -farfulló, viéndolo con la apariencia de un chiquillo acusado injustamente.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Eso no es relevante.

-"Eso no es…" Vete al diablo, Malfoy.

-¡Harry! ¡Ya no respondiste! ¿Saldrás conmigo o no?

-Oh, por Merlín. Llevamos tres meses saliendo, Malfoy. Deja en paz ese chiste -reprendió, marchando molesto hacia algún lugar donde ese capullo insoportable no pudiera encontrarlo.

* * *

-¿Discutiste con Draco? -Hermione lucía preciosa en su disfraz. Con todas las causas que defendía, lo inteligente e independiente que era, jamás se habría imaginado que escogería representar a una princesa.

-¿Qué te dio esa impresión? ¿La forma en que lo ignoré en los pasillos, que ayer sí puse atención en clases o cuando ignoré el postre que me ofreció en el almuerzo?

-Lo del postre, definitivamente -apuntó con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de peinarle el cabello.

-Destruyó la camiseta que me obsequiaste.

-Creí que ya habían superado eso.

-Lo recordé ayer. Ni siquiera se disculpa o me da una explicación decente. Es un imbécil caprichoso del…

-Del que estás enamorado.

-…demonio -finalizó en un susurro, encontrándose con los ojos castaños por medio del espejo-. Aun si tuvieras razón… Eso no le quita lo ingrato y egoísta que es.

-No lo sé, Harry -dijo, indicándole que se quitara los lentes. Era hora de colocar las infames lentillas.

-¿Cómo justificas lo que hizo?

-No lo justifico, pero lo entiendo.

-Ilumíname -retó, parpadeando un par de veces mientras su ojo se acostumbraba a la intrusión del lente.

-Draco no es… una persona afectuosa. Los sangre pura por lo general no lo son con sus hijos, debió tener sirvientes elfos y humanos. Tampoco es expresivo con las palabras, según lo he notado. Pero la forma en que sus bromas han cambiado y esas cosas que hace por ti, es obvio que te ama.

-Pues qué forma tan extraña de querer a alguien -Hermione sonrió aún más, arreglándole la corbata.

-Si Draco no sabe demostrarte su afecto como a ti te gusta, deberías enseñarle, ¿no te parece?

-Uhm. Sigues sin decirme por qué hizo lo de la camiseta.

-Ah, eso es fácil -afirmó, dando el último toque al disfraz de su amigo al colocar una insignia en su capa‒. Estaba celoso.

-¿De una camiseta?

-No del objeto, sino de… ¿Qué te regaló para tu cumpleaños?

-Una camisa.

-Que usaste sólo una vez -Harry frunció el ceño. A veces le costaba encontrar la lógica en las cosas que decían las chicas. Probablemente por eso se entendía mejor con su mismo género. Aunque no es como que entendía a Draco, sino esa conversación no estaría sucediendo…-. Oh, Dios. ¡Se sintió celoso de que te gustara más mi regalo que el suyo!

-Eso es estúpido.

-Muchas de sus peleas lo son, Harry.

-No puedo discutir eso. Pero es que… Tú sabes mis gustos, me diste una camiseta genial. En cambio, él me dio una que me hace parecer un vendedor de seguros -la castaña rió bajito, dando los últimos retoques a su disfraz.

-Pero él la eligió especialmente para ti.

-Claro que no. Eligió algo que a él le gustaría usar.

-Incluso si fuera así… Deberías ponértela otra vez, al menos.

-Él debería disculparse siquiera una vez -masculló, conteniendo el impulso de pasar una mano por su cabello. No quería arruinar tan pronto el trabajo de su amiga, que en realidad había quedado maravilloso.

-Terminé.

-Gracias, Hermione -ella retrocedió dos pasos, mirándolo con orgullo.

-Quedó increíble. Un disfraz bastante osado, considerando que no le has hablado en dos días.

-Se irá de espaldas cuando me vea -aseveró con una sonrisa, admirando su reflejo.

-Cuando lo pediste no creí que fuera una buena idea, pero la verdad es que el cabello rubio te queda muy bien.

* * *

Harry provocó algunas carcajadas al bajar a la sala común. Ron hizo una mueca de mortificación y se golpeó la frente, quizás tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de ver. Al acercarse al gran comedor se encontró a Luna, que vestida como caldero le dijo que se veía muy guapo. Recibió un par de elogios más, incluso Parkinson le dirigió una irónica sonrisa. Pero su objetivo seguía sin aparecer. Ginny se acercó a él frente a la mesa de las golosinas, robándole un gusano de goma de la mano en lugar de tomarlo del cuenco.

-Ese disfraz es muy ingenioso, Harry.

-Gracias. Lo siento, pero ¿de qué vas?

-Soy Myron Wagtail -informó, mostrándole el enorme colgante sobre su abrigo de piel.

-¿El vocalista de las brujas de Macbeth?

-Exacto -Harry sonrió, negando sólo una vez. La mayoría de chicas habían escogido a alguna bruja famosa o incluso portaban vestimentas algo atrevidas, pero ella había preferido a un personaje excéntrico que ni siquiera era mujer.

-Pues te queda muy bien.

-¡¿Verdad que sí?! -elevó el tono, imitando al reconocido cantante.

-Sin dudas -reiteró, riendo un poco más. Fue entonces que sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó a medias-. Oh… Wow.

Draco se había tomado muy en serio su disfraz y el resultado era… cautivadoramente aterrador. Vestía pantalones negros a medida, una capa negra en el exterior, pero borgoña en el interior y los bordes. El cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás y había manchas de sangre en la elegante camisa blanca que se adaptaba demasiado bien a su esbelto pecho. Y sus ojos… Sus ojos estaban chispeantes, anunciando una tragedia a punto de suceder.

-¡¿Te disfrazaste de mí?! -gritó, acallando un par de conversaciones alrededor.

-¿Me hablas a mí, vampiro inmundo? -devolvió, alzando el rostro y ofreciendo su mejor imitación de su tono altanero.

-¡Harry!

-¿Potter? Yo no veo a ningún idiota cara-rajada por aquí -hizo un gesto desagradable, mirando a los demás con el mentón elevado. A su izquierda, Ginny dejaba escapar risitas detrás de su mano.

-¡Esto no es divertido!

-Es obvio que no reconoces el más sofisticado sentido del humor -continuó, mirando sus uñas con desinterés.

-¡Yo no soy así de… de…!

-Claro que no, eres peor -señaló Nott, que llegaba detrás de él. Debía estar representando a algún jugador de quidditch, aunque Harry no podía precisar a quién-. Excelente trabajo, Potter. Todo en su lugar, hasta la cara de perra inalcanzable -respondió con un asentimiento, conteniendo sus ganas de reír y de darle un puñetazo. Sólo él podía burlarse de las expresiones de su novio.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar -exigió el Draco vampiro, mostrando sus colmillos modificados. Harry se sintió flaquear ante el pensamiento de esos dientes mordiéndolo…

-Tú no me vas a decir qué hacer -dijo de todos modos-. Hablaremos. Porque a mí se me da la gana -y desfiló con un andar muy digno, dejando algunas risas a su paso.

-De todo lo que se te pudo ocurrir, elegiste precisamente…

-Te ves muy guapo -declaró, saliendo de personaje y mirándolo a los ojos-. Casi lo suficiente para hacerme olvidar que estoy enojado contigo.

-Pues gracias a tu… ingeniosa idea, ahora estamos a mano.

-No, no creo.

-Harry…

-Quiero que entiendas que me lastimaste, Draco. Destruiste algo que era valioso para mí. Si estabas celoso debiste decirlo o… -el Slytherin tosió, apartando la mirada.

-¿Celoso? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Hermione. Y ella sabe de estas cosas.

-Yo no…

-Fue muy inmaduro lo que hiciste.

-Lo sé -prácticamente dibujó los monosílabos, ocupado en lidiar con su mortificación. Si Harry le dijera que eso sólo incrementaba su atractivo…

-¿Qué más?

-Lo siento.

-Ese es mi chico -felicitó, yendo a sentarse a un banquillo cercano. El jardín estaba sumido en oscuridad y la música del gran comedor les llegaba por medio de las ventanas abiertas.

-¿Por qué te disfrazaste de mí?

-Uhm, creí que sería interesante -el auténtico Draco llegó a su lado, luciendo un poco robótico mientras se acomodaba para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro-. Siempre me asombra lo diferentes que somos, en todo sentido. Y a veces es difícil, porque nunca sé lo que estás pensado o lo que esperas de mí. Como lo que pasó con la camiseta…

-Es que… Hermione todavía me molesta un poco.

-¿Cómo es eso? -escuchó un suspiro, acción que lo motivó a buscar la mano de Draco. Estaba un poco fría.

-Es su presencia en tu vida. En realidad, sé que es estúpido pero eso no me detiene. Es sólo que… Ella te conoce más que yo, han vivido muchas cosas juntos y…

-¿Y?

-Olvídalo, estaba por decir algo muy egoísta.

-Dilo de todas formas -recibió un apretón en su mano y luego la inaudita réplica:

-Todavía acudes a ella cuando tienes problemas. Y-y… Me siento un poco desplazado. Soy tu novio, quiero escucharlo. Quiero que vengas a mí. No estoy sólo para bromear contigo y calentarnos un rato. Me gustaría que confíes más en mí…

-Confío en ti, Draco -afirmó, aceptando que la explicación era bastante racional-. Supongo que es cuestión de costumbre. Ahora que lo has dicho y sé cómo te hace sentir, trataré de incluirte más.

-Bien.

El cielo se iluminó con una explosión de fuegos artificiales, seguramente era el show que Sortilegios Weasley había ofrecido para los habitantes de Hogsmeade. Se formó una enorme calabaza, alrededor de la cual danzaban algunas figuras. Los muggles de las localidades vecinas estarían muy sorprendidos. Draco se acercó un poco más a él, besándole el hombro antes de hablarle al oído.

-Soy el conde Drácula y ahora estás bajo mi control.

-Estoy a su disposición, conde -replicó, pensando que quizás sí podría obtener un par de mordiscos esa noche.

-Ummm -pero Draco se detuvo antes de besarlo, observando con cuidado sus facciones.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Me quedé pensando… -Harry se emocionó, quizás había dejado su enojo inicial y estaba por admitir que en realidad lucía atractivo esa noche-. Por la forma en que te ves… -¡Sí! ¡Era justo lo que diría!-. Si te beso, sería como besarme a mí mismo. Qué excitante -el falso Draco se alejó, resoplando con profunda frustración.

-¿Por qué demonios pensé que dirías algo romántico o mínimamente agradable? Eres un maldito vanidoso que sólo piensa en sí mismo.

-Yo… ¿Qué? ¡Harry! ¿Estamos peleando de nuevo?

-No, querido. Jamás dejamos de pelear -estableció, parándose dispuesto a regresar a la fiesta. Pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

-¡No! Espera, tengo algo para ti.

-No se intercambian obsequios en Halloween -avisó de mala gana, cuando notó que el rubio extraía un regalo que parecía envuelto por un niño de tres años.

-Lo sé, pero es algo que he querido darte desde hace un par de días. Tómalo, por favor.

-Esto no repara de ninguna forma lo que… -al acabar con el suplicio del horrible empaque, se encontró con una camiseta color cyan en sus manos. Tenía un delicado estampado de snitches y escobas voladoras.

-Sé que no tendrá el mismo valor porque no te la da Granger, pero… Te gustaba y te ves bien con ella.

-Vaya. Una buena acción y casi tres cumplidos -hizo el recuento, sonriendo ante la expresión avergonzada del chico‒. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Uhm.

-Gracias, Draco.

-¿Todavía quieres volver a la fiesta?

-¿Tú no quieres?

-No si vas a estar actuando como idiota -Harry trató de esconder una sonrisa-. Ya, sé que se suponía que actuabas como yo. No me tortures más con eso.

-Por un momento creí que no aparecerías en la fiesta.

-Lo mismo pensé al entrar porque, iluso de mí, buscaba tu negro nido de pájaros.

-¡Draco! -renegó.

-Te reconocí cuando te escuché reír -sonrió de lado. Pese a lo que dijera Hermione, Draco tenía su propia forma de ser tierno y hacerlo sentir querido.

-¿Qué tal si volvemos dentro de un rato?

-¿Y qué quieres hacer mientras tanto? -eso provocó una sonrisa muy diferente en él, en tanto dejaba su obsequio en la banca e iba por Draco.

-Quiero que probemos qué puedes hacer con esos colmillos -su propuesta fue recibida con una ceja perfectamente arqueada.

Segundos después, dos brazos se aferraban a su espalda y era participe de un beso desesperado, que iluminaba y ardía más que los fuegos artificiales a la distancia. Pelear con Draco era extenuante. Reconciliarse con Draco era satisfactorio. Pero besar y tocar a Draco era hechizante. Se perdía entre cada línea de su cuerpo, se encendía con la forma ruda en que aruñaba su espalda y los gemidos roncos que estampaba contra su boca.

-¿Estás seguro? Una vez que te haya convertido no hay vuelta atrás -advirtió, entrando en personaje. Los brillantes colmillos blanquecinos eran todo lo que Harry deseaba. Contra sus labios, en su cuello, en todas partes.

-Más que seguro. Ya soy tuyo, sólo tómame -Draco se rindió ante su suplica ahogada, mordiendo su cuello. No presionó tanto como para perforar su piel, pero si lo suficiente para provocar una placentera descarga de dolor mezclado con excitación.

-¿De verdad tenemos que volver a esa maldita fiesta?

-No sé, ¿qué más se te antoja hacer?

-Muchas cosas. Y la mayoría involucra tu ropa en el piso y mi rostro entre tus piernas -dio un profundo suspiro, tratando de responder con lucidez a pesar del tirón que había dado su erección.

-De todas formas no parecía que fuera a ser una fiesta muy divertida.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la fiesta, dos horas más tarde, el ambiente se había encendido. Ya había pasado la competencia de disfraces y el torneo de baile entre parejas, pero Seamus seguía animando a la multitud a bailar y comer. Las mesas seguían repletas de comida, rellenándose periódicamente. Hermione, con su elegante vestido amarillo, bailaba con Ron (quien se había negado a representar a la bestia y había terminado vestido como pirata). Ginny y Luna bailaban con algunos Ravenclaw, hasta Neville participaba junto a Hannah.

-¿Por qué Granger hizo mala cara cuando te vio?

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta que desperdició cuarenta minutos de su vida peinándome -aceptó. Después de sus actividades recientes, hubiera sido un milagro acabar con el cabello inmaculado. Y pese a haberlo disfrutado, lo avergonzaba un poco que su amiga se enterase de eso.

-Creo que está mejor así. Me gusta tu cabello, rebelde y único como tú -pasó una mano entre sus falsos cabellos rubios, acariciándolo.

-Mira eso, sí que eres capaz de decir cosas amables.

-Sólo contigo, Harry.

-Ah, créeme. Eso lo sé -Draco le haló el cabello, mordisqueándose los labios para evitar reír. El efecto de los colmillos había pasado, aunque Harry mantenía en mente pedirle que lo repitiera alguna vez.

-¿Vamos a bailar? -propuso, cuando la tonada animada se vio sustituida por una balada.

-No soy buen bailarín.

-Lo sé, pero quiero sentirte.

-¿No te bastó con lo que pasó en la sala de menesteres? -inquirió, dejándose llevar a la pista.

-Ya sabes, es sólo mi codicia Slytherin. Además, recuerdo que dijiste que eres mío.

-A su entera disposición, conde.

Draco no le dijo que lo amaba ni le dirigió algún comentario afectuoso, pero el beso que le dio frente a todos sus compañeros y la manera en que lo sujetó por el resto de la fiesta dijo más de lo que podría haber verbalizado. Y sólo con eso, fue una de las mejores noches de Halloween de su vida.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** y sí, eso es todo. La verdad yo estaba bastante sorprendida con el fetiche de Harry por los colmillos, jaja. Fue algo que no pensaba incluir pero que al final me encantó. Algo cortito pero especial para esta fecha, además que me ayudó para aligerar mi ánimo. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por pasar a leerme, es un gusto compartir mis historias con ustedes. Noté que ya son 100 seguidores, algo que me alegra mucho. Gracias por eso. Ahora me despido, pero nos leemos el mes que viene.

Allyselle.


End file.
